This invention relates to cartons, and more particularly to cartons for holding bottles provided with rotationally locking dispensing nozzles.
In the shipping and merchandising of bottles provided with rotationally locking dispensing nozzles for liquids, for example soap, care must be taken to ensure that the contents of the bottles are not spilled due to inadvertant rotation and unlocking of the nozzle arising from movements of the bottle relative to the carton or container.
It is a general objective of this invention to provide an improved, relatively inexpensive means for preventing relative movements between a bottle and its carton.
It is a further objective to provide an improved, inexpensive means formed integrally with a carton and cooperatively disposed as respects a contained bottle to prevent its movements relative to the carton.